The Dead Of Spring Hill
by dragonkeeper adam
Summary: The school was over run a couple days ago. Biters everywhere. We barely made it out. More than a fourth of us were bit the other half then half of that deserted, The teachers where the front line. Most of them are dead. This is the story of summit high school and how I became there leader. And this is the story of how I died.( The summery and the first chapter are not my best)
1. Day 1

This is Based on real locations, and real people. Characters names have been changed in order to secure there identity. This story has a Companion though me and the author of the companion are at ends at this point so the companion may have to wait.

* * *

"Scorpion" says my friend Emory as were listening to a lecture in science class. He then grabs my pencil and holds it point down. My job is to steal it back without my hand being stabbed to death by my own pentacle I finally manage to grab it i notice that half my class is looking at us with the teacher smiling at us as if he was saying"and there back to earth. he then rides his rolly chair over and continues his lecture which i ignore for the most part. moments later i feel something hit my nose and head to the nurse feeling blood drip down my arm,which is trying to stop the flow of blood as i awake i notice that I'm not in my desk I'm in the nurses office laying on the chair. i walk over to the door to find it is locked. feeling paranoid i stand up only to have my pants fall to my feet i must have lost a few pounds since i have been out. i look at a sink and feel my thirst , my tongue seems to be sandpaper as i turn the fossett on. there is nothing i look over on the desk of the nurse and find a bottled water. with my thirst satisfied i look at the clock on the wall. it seems to be 6 o'clock when i realize the clock is dead i instantly want to fix my bead head so i walk over to the bathroom when i see scribbled on the door of the bathroom dead I'm about to open it,when i hear the scrapes along the door. i open it slowly to have a 150 pound nurse jump on top of me. i hit my arm and scrape it against the table as it begins to grathsh and it tries to gnaw on my face. i grab around on the floor for something to hit her with. i finally manage to find a box of tampons and i hit her face with it she falls over easily enough but as soon as she fell she tried to get back up. in the time it took me to get to my feet she grabbed my leg. i yell as i grab a paper weight and hit her on the head with it. she falls to the floor unmoving as i take her/it in. she appeared to be rotting i poke her skin with a pencil as a girl runs over. it takes a second but i know this girl"Allie?"i ask slowly

"no dip"she said shocked yet still keeping her normal casual way way i look at her and i notice that she lost a bit of weight as well though not as much

"Ugh what happened"i say

"you don't remember?"my silence is a no "the school was over run a couple days ago. biters everywhere. we barely made it out. more than a fourth of us were bit the other half then half of that deserted" i look at her blankly "its only 5 am i came here to help those who were injured. you just happened to be here."then she explains the whole thing to me. the school was it with a large force of dead people or biters as some call it. the teachers were the first line of defense. when that fell the school was over run. groups of kids fled into classrooms and waited there. then a few of them took arms and fought against the walkers in the hallways pushing most of them into classrooms. just yesterday were the main hallways cleared and students when to the commons arguing until night. many fleeing as soon as they could i think for a second "who's in charge" she just laughs" hell if i know everyone from Trevor Cassius to Sean wisdom wants to be" Trevor Cassius i understand. i know him well and he would be a good leader but Sean wisdom. that's begging for trouble. why the hell did we let him be class president?

i sit down losing my balance"where is everyone?"

"most are asleep"

"perfect" i say with a sigh

its funny how when the world goes to hell you can easily piss of a school of 400 teens by waking them up before ten

i blast the bull horn once more causing a burst as i stand on the balcony"Students!" all of them shut up and look at me for a second then go back to arguing

"Quiet!" i yell loudly so it will echo along the school "listen to me hear me out! " i yell and they remain quiet

"listen i know we're all worried about our parents but we have to help ourselves first!"i yell and begin walking as i often do when i talk"football players!" i yell and see a group of them all together" i know you're all tired but i have a job for y'all we need to go to the middle school. get all survivors and bring them here!" they look at each other and start mumbling and then Emory yells"I'm in!" and then the rest agree (eventually) and leave" and the rest. listen i know its fairly like this already but split up into groups of your friendlies please!" everyone does so"listen if you don't have a weapon than get one because we have to clear our school!" i don't know how it happens but i see a group of my friends start it and it hits the school as if it was an old joke"with your shield or on it. with your shield or on it. with your shield or on it." soon the school begins to chant then it soon switches to "summit! summit! summit! summit!" i take advantage of the yelling as i walk to the edge of the balcony to see them all"this school is ours! lets keep it that way!"

i can't help but feel giddy. the whole school trusts me. well most of them there's always dissenters. a group of people i don't care for stand in one corner as everyone in the school battles the biters. i assigned each group a hallway(if they were a large group) i walk to my friends"okay we have lower c hallway" the lot of them look at me with a new interest. some even look scared

my friend Reagan is the first to speak"are you okay?"  
i nod"why wouldn't i be?"  
she gestures to my arm which i just realize is radiating pain

my friend Mary walks few steps to me "were you bit?"

i look at it. it is bleeding pretty bad "no no i just scraped my arm on the table."

a few accepted it but most looked at me as if i was one of those things"I'm fine!" i say taking off my shirt and wrapping it very poorly around my arm" the thing i need is some bandages i don't want to take from the nurse office though so lets do this!"

they look at me when Laura speaks up in a thick country tone"now you sound like a greeting card"

i smile at her "y'all coming or not?" she smiles back and i feel something small in me. hope.

a metal desk leg.

that's what i have to kill those things. at first i was hitting arms and legs but it didn't work. i hear rumor that you can only kill them with hits to their head. i look at my group there's about 15 of us going door to door killing biters. i hit the last one as i cringe. it was a teacher of mine. my health science teacher. i feel awful now and almost threw up but held it in.

Laura toss me that black bag" she gives me a bag filled with first aid equipment and i wrap up my arm tossing the shirt aside and putting a HOSA t shirt on. they all look at me"on to the next one." i say looking down

piles. that's what awaits us in the commons when we finish. piles and piles of biters people dragged here. i look at them all and a few people come to me

"what do we do with them?" asks a girl. i think her name's Nicole

i walk to the middle"okay everyone please." there all silent as i speak"we need to burn the bodies. there will be a pile in the back entrance. just place them in the pile." many are crying and the ones who aren't look like they might start any second. i think to the middle school. my sister was sick. she isn't there both my sisters contracted the flu. they would be at home now.

"if they have anything useful with them then take it. otherwise lets do this" i say bottling my emotions i walk over to the first body i see. our police officer. i remove his gun and holster out of his belt and put it on mine. then i start dragging the body outside,touching only his cloths. i see behind me many people following me then dropping the bodies on the body i was dragging. i walk over to the cop car and use his keys to pop the trunk. inside i see a can of gas. i take it and put it by the pile. the stench is awful. i grab my old shirt and cover my mouth and nose with it and i notice others have done similar things. i then see a herd walking towards us from the back entrance I'm about to yell when i realize that the herd is short. then they poor in. students and teachers of spring station middle. now we are doubled in numbers. after seeing what the teens are doing some of the 8th graders jump right in others have to get some convincing from her friends before they join and the entrance becomes filled with 700 or so bodies all stacked in piles .

it takes hours to do but we manage to set each of the piles on fire. as i see the bodies light up i notice its almost dark i call everyone into the school"okay everyone! i know you have family out there and you're worried but running through the streets at night won't help! tomorrow morning we will send the buses. some of us juniors know how to drive well enough and we know the bus routs. on each bus we will have 5 people 1 driver 4 people with weapons to guard them. tomorrow I'll look through us to find out who will go. for now everyone go to a class room. the auditorium, the gyms and sleep." i look to the football players and walk to Emory Emory can you and the guys walk the halls for danger."i look at the 30 or so teachers"can you check on the students?" they all agree. how did i become the person teachers look for for orders. i look at the now darkened school and walk to the principal office. there i get on the computer. and as the battery dwindles. i look up maps of spring hill and eventually fall asleep.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

I walk up and look at the computer. "Its dead" i hear my friend Tracie say. she looked at me strangely. "its 10:00 by the way you over slept"

i think through why I'm at the school it takes a while but i begin to remember everything"the buses i have to get them!"

"they left already"she says and then after a second adds"me and Mary Margaret took care of it. we sent the teachers and many juniors out to the houses but the rest of us are just waiting." i stand to feel faint. my bandage had soaked through "you may not want to show that to the school" says Tracie"you might be mistaken for a bitter" i look at it and remove the bandages. showing a long but not deep scabbed over scratch"its fine" i say smiling. putting the bandages in a corner."first thing first gather the people" it takes half an hour. but finally the commens are packed. i think about it a moment then ask everyone into the lunchroom, its made to hold 497 people but we manage to fit 800 or so by getting people to sit and stand on tables"so" i begin looking around"the buses are making their rounds but till they come we're gonna be short on manpower. we need to barricade the school . i want every person to go to the room they slept in and then test the windows. throw a chair in it, hit it with something, anything you can think of to break it if it can break then let me know. any of you who slept somewhere other than a class room wait here." it takes a while but after ten minutes I'm left with a much more manageable group of 50 or so people. most of them were from the middle school. roughly 20 of them the other 30 were a mix of freshmen and sophomores. "okay so we have an important job. okay so middle-schoolers. you try whatever you can to break the glass doors and windows of the school okay?" most of them smiled as they went to vandalize the school."okay so i hear the walkers got in from propped open doors so can 5 of you check make sure all the doors except the main entrance is locked?" they go as i hand them the master keys i got on the office desk"okay our job it to search the cars. everyone have a weapon?. many of them nod and the ones who didn't found some table legs they could use"okay so here's how well do it we split into groups of 5. we manage to and we get 6 groups of 5 and then a group of 4. i walk to the group of 4"your job it to bring whatever we grab into the school.

one girl in the group speaks up"can't we just sleep?" she asks

i shake my head"no relaxing, it would just make us lazy"i say and she looks down and agrees. i look up at the sky. its nearly black but no rain is falling on us i look to the 6 groups of 5 "okay 3 of each of your group's job is to guard the other 2 in your group. the other 2 you are gonna grab everything you can from the cars. they nod their heads and i look at them all, putting my hand on my glock i lead the way into the parking lot. the search goes well for 1 hour then 2 when a girl yells. there was a group of 3 biters coming

"nick Michael come with me" i say grabbing a walking stick that was in one of the cars. we walk closer and i get a good look at the biters, there was 2 women and one man we divide up and each take one."head shots only" i say and swing the walking stick. it hits with a sickening crunch and the biter falls. i look over to see the other 2 boys have took out there bitters as well "lets keep working" i say and we do. after a while the cars are emptied. and there is a good sized pile of food. knives wood, batteries, metal and then a few buckets that we filled with siphoned gas."okay y'all keep at it I'm gonna check on the others.

many had assembled in the commons finishing their jobs and talking. no one came to me but the middle schoolers i sent to attack the doors. I'm confused on why only the doors shattered when i remember that the windows were bullet proof. it puts a smile to my face. i walk over to the door windows and look for a while. then the brainiac Isabella comes to me with an idea

"we can weld bars to the door frame covering it. i know how to make a welder with a few car batteries" i send her to the pile to get the car batteries telling her to get whoever she needed to get the job done. i call everyone together who aren't working."listen!" i yell so everyone in the commons can hear me"quiet!" i hear someone else yell as every eye in the room go towards me."okay so we need to get all the supplies together So everyone I'm just going with an unorganised search. everyone take everything they can get. make piles of the stuff in the cafe. also can 10 of you wait there for me and like 10 of you wait here?"

everyone, but the 30 of the 20 i ask for, leave. i take a count. in the commons"okay seven of you can go" i say and after much staring they go." okay so by the doors is a pile of crowbars can each of you take one and pry open all the lockers. once you do spread the word that each locker is to be picked clean throw nothing away."

they go exited for being able to pry open lockers. i walk to the cafe to find 12 people. waiting for me"do y'all like cooking? i ask and smile.

"remember only frozen foods first we cant have it waist. frozen foods and food that is almost rotten if there is seeds in the food take the seeds out and put them aside" 3 of the 12 were in culinary class so they show the rest what to do. i leave them be feeling my stomach growl. i walk out of the kitchen seeing large piles form. in the empty area. someone had the foresight to fold the tables and put them against the walls so that there was more room to organize. i find Lora and tell her to gather all of my friends . she smiles and solutes me as she finds them.. in about half an hour i see them all in the cafe looking at me"so any of you got any ideas?."

my friend marissa raises her hand. she is gorgeous and her voice is incredibly soothing. though now its wreaked with sadness as she has obviously lost someone."we need to get weapons. my and a team can go around and grab some guns from people's houses."

"good" i say smiling at her a friendly smile. i look at them all and take a head count.

sean

elana

amy

alena

mary margret

jessica

lura

marissa

tyler

john

reagan

aiesha

cooper

barry

monica

anna

andrea

these are some of my closest friends but i can tell many are missing. it strikes a pang in my heart. the missing ones either deserted or. i refuse to think of the alternate.

"okay so guys if there are no other ideas i have a task for us. these items must be stored somewhere. i think the auxiliary gym would be a good store house for miscellaneous supplies. electronics can go in the library storeroom. books in the library. food will go in the kitchen and then weapons could be stored in the student store."

they all look at me and then i say"what?"

amy speaks up" for such a capitalist this searching and maintaining seems really socialist."

i look at her for a moment then realize she is right"maybe so but the world's different now."

they all look at me and then i say"well shall we get started?"

as we work i see a group sitting in a teachers lounge snacking on chips. after a moments thought i walk over"y'all okay in here?"

a girl answers her name is Audrey and she is the one person in the school i can't stand. for half a second there i wished she had been eaten then i caught myself

"were fine. oh but one thing why do you get a gun while the rest of us go with metal poles"

it takes a moment then i answer"because i'm not gonna shoot anyone"

"and i am?"

"maybe i don't know with you"

she looks at her friends then at me"did you just say what i think you did"

"yes what of it?"

she looks at me and laugh"what a pity that you are our leader" she smirks" i could do so much better"

i shake my head and make a pity sigh/laugh

"you think its funny?" she says getting in my face" you know what, i will be leader and no one will stop me!" she gets a group of cheers from her group

i look her straight in the eyes and say "the only way you would ever become leader is over my stone dead body."

i turn on my heel and walk out as i take a step out of the room i feel a sharp pain hit me as i feel the knife enter my back


	3. Day 3

Day 3

i wake up to find myself lying on a table with my shirt off and bandages wrapped around my chest covering the wound i sit up and instantly feel the world spin. i go more slowly this time to see Kayla come in"hey sleepy shit" she says with a grin" you will soon run us out of bandages you know" I smile at her and feel my back splinter with pain

"Careful" she tells me" your back has 10 stitches. don't kill me but i think i did a pretty bad job" i look at her thinking about what she said

"you stitched me up?"i ask she was with me in my health science classes

"ya you bled a lot but as you can tell you are alive" she looks at me and smiles then slumps into a chair"now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep feel free to leave if you want. your gun is on the desk" then she leans her head back in the chair. i think about replying but i don't want to wake her

i walk out of the nurses office and look around the school. there's a few people around but not many. they tell me that Mary-Margret put them on watch and its 5;00 in the morning now. i ask what happened to Audrey and her friends. they tell me that they were put under lock down until i wake up.

i walk over to the office and find that it was scraped clean of supplies i smile seeing that my orders were followed. i feel the pain kickers start to wear off and i nearly yell. my whole body is a mess of discomfort. I'm starving. literally. my arm is throbbing were the cut was but both of them pale in comparison to the pain in my back. it feels like a knife is still lodged in my back. i look around and decide to at lease eat something i walk to the cafe and encounter a pare of guards outside of the food storage room. both hold large kitchen knives after a moment they both salute me and i smile and felt quite proud "at ease men" i say and they end there salute "i missed dinner how did it go?"

one of the guys answered me" people were hungry so at first it was a bit rowdy but they eventually settled down and got there food. i do say our frozen food is all gone and most of our fresh food. we do have maybe a weeks worth of caned food and non perishables but we will run out very soon" i nod and get for myself a muffin. they offer me more and i refuse

"w\i wont be eating more than others just because I'm in charge" they nod and continue there watch i eat it slowly but hungrily after seeing the supplies i know they are wrong, we don't have 2 days of food let alone a week I'm at awe at the amount of food it takes to feed a thousand people. i walk to one of the guards guarding the now barricaded windows"has the buses come back yet?" i ask him

"yes but there being held in the auxiliary gym under guard in case any were hiding a bite"

i nod and head off to the auxiliary gym i catch a few stares when i realize that i am not wearing a shirt. i just have on some bandages. most the time I'll be self conscious but i lost most of my stomic in the last 3 days. as i think about this i make it to the gym when i enter i get startled at the number of people covering the floor there must be another 300 if not more. parents siblings. when i think about our numbers I'm more saddened than anything else i walk to one of the guards whom i recognize its my friend/naibor china ""how did the Wyngate search go" i ask when she looks at me i can tell her eyes were red i feel a pit in my stomic "it was over run. we manages to search the parents houses."

my eyes b\must ask because she finishes"your house was empty. there was no food or anything and no people."

"and yours?" i ask looking at her she shakes her head and starts to sob when i hug her and let her cry on me. she stays quiet because she has to. i know how it feels to lose someone my older sister had died just a few months ago. now my family is gone too. it takes 10 minutes for her to stop crying and i look her in the eye"it will be better one day. i know you cant see it but it will" i don't cry. i learned months ago to not cry. crying doesn't help. not when people need you. crying is fine when you have time. and when i do i know tears will come but for now all i have is an overwhelming passion to make no more deaths. no make sure that no one else i love may suffer. and above all to kill some biters.

i walk to the student store which turned into an armory over night. the l class room behind it was were the guns and ammo was kept and the knifes and other hand to hand weapons were held in the store part i first walked up to the man behind the counter"these come from the houses?" i ask and he nodded

"yes everything here but we were wondering if someone was to ask for something should we give it to them?" i think for a moment before answering"ill lay out a guard schedule tomorrow other than that only give guns to those who i approve also for melee weapons same thing. but for that have more discretion on who you give them to. if you feel like someone needs it then give them it. soon we should have each person having at least a knife"

he nodded and looked at my back "you may need to get a better weapon to carry all the time. no offense but your a pretty big target". i nod and walk into the student store looking at the arrange of weapons my eyes instantly fall on a sword it was one of the kinds you can buy online. just a 3 foot longsword. it was with its sheath. i walked over and unsheathed it to see stainless steel

i thread the sheath onto my belt and put the sword in. after words i walk into the gun room but i find nothing that catches my eye. the gun section is disappointingly bleak i nod at the guard as i leave heading into the main office

as i enter i see Mary Margret sitting in my chair. her hair is a mess and i can tell by her eyes that she had stayed awake for hours. "you okay?"

it took her a moment to answer "yea yea I'm fine"she said

"you need a break" i said looking at her

"no I'm fine" she said

"Mary"i started

"I'm fine!" she said voice rising

i look at her for a moment"okay if you don't want to sleep tell me what has happened?"

and so she tells me. how Audrey support in the school ended as the word of the assassination attempt on me spread. how people were happy for a meal but how a riot was almost started as the people ate and there hunger wasn't satisfied. then how she, with the aid of a few choice friends, finished the job i started with organizing supplies. she looks at my sword as she finishes talking about how the buses came back with supplies and more people and that the buses were still loaded with food water and tools. she said she wanted to upload it in the morning. now that i was hear that she would always be available"I'm gonna start sleeping in Mrs lambs room. it has a couch and it has plenty of room to plan"

i nod at her and smile"you know i cant thank you enough for helping" she just nods and leaves the room

i look at the room its all nice and clean but it just has a few chairs and a desk. not very roomy. i may have to fix it later but right now i got to plan... okay so there's a bunch of different jobs i need done:

cooking tool making farming engineering scavenging guards maintenance sewing

that's all i can think of for now. I'm sure more will come. i walk over to the main office and grab a bull horn.. its very loud. louder than i remember as i push the button causing the sound to ring around the school. i question why there all looking at me like i shot someone when i realize, 1 i don't have a shirt and my body is still bandaged. its probably about 600 and lastly that there seems to be no reason to make the noise."people" i say in the bull horn as i see family. start to come joining the students"i know were tired but as you know yesterday i had nearly been killed. i have been asked to do many things for one i was told to take everyone's weapons away. "this causes an uproar as people start talking about it. i use the3 bull horn again"i wont! because you need your weapons. if someone attacks you or if you attack someone. then your permissions will be revoked. also no guns or bows or any ranged weapons. they are to powerful and can be very dangerous if you miss your target. Mr Nabors if your there come here" i wait a bit watching the crowd move as a middle aged man walked forward. he was the Latin teacher but in Ravenclaw high school he was the ski teacher"you are more experienced than any with a gun so i am hoping to give our students to you for teaching" he looks at me and nods i feel grateful he didn't question a 16 year old leading a school"okay next up i was asked to choose what will happen to Audrey Micheal and there whole group but that's not fair. the one who through the knife is unknown and he probably will not be known. what should we do to them? please raise your hand"

one kid raised his hand. he looked to be an 8th grader maybe younger. i call to him" how about just keep them locked up?"

"while that will solve the problem i doubt we could do that with out them forever hating us"

as girl who seems to be a freshmen raises her hand"why don't we find out who did it and banish them. then we can leave the rest to leave or stay?"

i think about it then agree"yes that seems to work. okay i have to ask.." i say looking at them all."i was almost killed because i took the leader ship job i feel like so far i have been a good leader but if I'm wrong will you tell me now? if you don't want me to be leader just say "step down"." i feel dread cover me as one person says a two syllable word and then another farther away then there friends join and soon the whole school join. I'm about to resign when the two syllable word becomes audible"AD-AM AD-AM AD-AM AD-AM" i smile. every person in the school is chanting my name. i feel my self overwhelmed with joy i forget the pains of my body for a moment and feel gratified people are cheering my name" one last thing" i say once the cheers calm down" were nearly out of food. be ready to be hungry. we will go on a mission soon to get some supplies but we cant always scavenge. we will get hungry. we will have hard times. some of us will die. I'm sorry but its fact. but wanna here whats good? we will plant these fields. we will gather cattle from nearby farms. we will craft tools and make power and you know what we will survive!"i yell looking at them all "and you know what!" i let them all end there cheering and looking at me as i hold my sword in the air"we are Sparta!" the cheering is beginning to hurt my ears as everyone yells

"okay i need all the adults and children younger than ten to come close and all the teens from 10-18 to go to the back."they do as i ask p place a note book on a table in front of me then 7 more each a different color each labeled cooking tool making farming engineering scavenging guards power maintenance sewing Child care medics

then a black folder that says "roster"

sewing Child care and farming have a small label that said kids under it the adults look at me questioningly when i answer" those are the jobs that an child can help with all tho other needs a teen or an adult. i would like at least one adult per station. but i understand if you wish to stay with your child. child care is taking care of the kids from 0-5 the adults each sign a book and there's at least one adult at each job."thank you" i say" now if you all can just wait somewhere while the teens come." at that the teens form lines at each of the lines then walk over to the roster line after about half an hour. someone brings me a shirt. i put it on over my bandages an hour after that the lines end. each list is pretty long but 2. the guards and the scavenging were short but each of the football players enjoyed being guards apparently because each of them are now under Mr Nabors lead in the guard plus 20 or so more making about 50 guards. the scavenging is a large mix of people but i see no adults signed it i decide to wright my name on the top of the first page then i pick up thee other binders,"okay give me an hour to set up and well all get to work." they all get back to talking amongst themselves as i look at a map of the school that i got from a fire plan. cooking all can meet in the cafe. tool making should meet up in the axillary gym. farming in the soccer field. engineer

s can be at the media and science class rooms while they design whatever they wish. scavenging in the office guards in the baseball field .power maintenance in the boiler room sewing in the counselor room child care in the special needs room and medics in the health science rooms.

i relay this to everyone and tell them to discuss what there doing and who there team leader will be. i finish by letting everyone know that if they don't help they don't eat. afterwords i walk to the class room were Audrey and her group were"do you want to leave?" i ask walking in with 2 of the guards that Mary Margret set up next to me

Audrey speaks up"where?"

i answer"to form your own group elsewhere?"

"no" she said "Adam I'm sorry but"

i look at her"you never liked me and honestly I'm not fond of you so lets get this clear. tel me who threw the knife?" she looks down and points to a boy i don't know him but he seemed to be a freshmen" you tried to kill me" i say walking to him" i was unarmed walking away and you tried to kill me." the boys eyes glanced at my sword and he gulped"do you not get that this isn't a game? if you hit a bit higher i would have died." the boy tenses as i put my hand on my sword. and draw it "i wouldn't. i would never ever kill a human. i say throwing my sword on the floor in front of him"

"Adam"Audrey said. am i wrong or do i hear fear in her voice?

i look the kid in the eyes " the rest of you may go. ask Mary Margret what books to sign" i say not moving my eyes.

Micheal stays still as does Audrey "Adam what is his punishment?"

Audrey looked at me like i did stab the kid i answer calmly"what would you do if you were me?"i ask

Audrey said"i would have killed him"she looked down.

"Micheal?" i ask

he answers"i probably would as well"

i look at them both"if you think you want power your deluding yourself. the schools on my side in this. i look at Audrey walking away"you decide his punishment. let him walk or make him leave i don't care but know that next time. my guards will shoot first think later. i look at the guards"do as she says to the prisoner"

i leave the room silence following. the commons was empty as i walk through it i smile. picking up the note books and handing them to Mary Margret "can you split up all the class rooms and fit everyone in nicely?"she nods and i feel terrible. she looked awe full but she refused to sleep. i know there was nothing i could do. perhaps i should have Emory talk to her...

i look in the group that wished to be scavengers. it was a group of about 70 I'm surprised to see Audrey there but i don't say anything"okay as i said before were nearly out of food. so I'm thinking we need to go to these places:" i list out each place and say how many need to go to each"Kroger 20, food lion 25, shell gas station 5, taco bell 5, Tito's 5, dollar store 10, academy sports 7."

"ill leave you to pick the teams but I'm in charge of the sports. i wait for them to find there team. then wait more for the groups to be relaxed and not talking."okay here's how its going to go down. first you have to clear the place of biters then once that's done leave a forth of you to guard while the rest of you gather supplies. food fuel and weapons are the priority mean while one of you find a nice huge truck. and pull it up near your entrance. guards go on top of those while the grabbers will put everything in the truck. once the truck is full or your out of supplies than go strait here. if you see stray survivors than use discretion to talk to them. Be careful. please be careful." i finish looking at them all they all nod then are silent when a kid asks

"what vehicles should we take?"

i think for a bit before replying "well take 2 buses and the cop car." i talk over the plan again then i see the 2 buses leave we fill the cop car with 6 of us then we run into problems"there's no way well need to take a van." theirs a kid at the school with 7 brothers and sisters. luckily he brought his van today because it was in the parking lot. i was a big white van that could easily hold 10. the seven of us get in as i start the car then head to cool springs. its a 20 min trip so we get to know each other. there's me. a 14 year old girl with red hair named jenny. she has a baseball bat that she got the day of the biters. a 17 year old guy named Keith. who has a long knife. a small 13 year old boy who hasn't said anything yet. 2 girls named Erica and Elizabeth whom are twins and have pocket knives. there both 15 then a 17 year old named Dan whom has a long cleaver. we all have lost someone in the last few days so we don't talk about that. we talk only about our mission. i lose track of time when we get there. its a beautiful town the problem is that one look at it says its filled with biters."okay were gonna be a short distance from the mall so no firing" we go to the parking lot seeing 2 good sized trucks beside the store i tell everyone stay close as we go in

at first there's maybe 6 walkers in the parking lot. when they notice us there too late. we make it through them easily and i smile finding that they were closed on the day the biters came. i smash the window with a rock and step inside the building still having light due to skylights every dozen yards. i look at my group"so far it looks clear everyone take an isal. they do so and it becomes clear that the stores empty"thank god" i say looking at them when we regrouped."okay jenny Dan can you both guard the doors. Erica Elisabeth you gather whatever food is here. every one else come with me . i take them to the farthest isle witch is lined with shot guns and rifles behind a counter. in the counter is a large glass case that must have 30 guns"okay guys take your pick" i say grabbing a black magnum and once everyone else take there choice i grab a gun bag and load it with all the guns. i then go to the truck and give each of our guards a rifle and ammo. then through the next 2 hours were getting the ammo loaded. then we pack all the running and hiking shoes. then still finding room we fill up the rest with random cloths we found. i smile as we finish by each taking a beer that we got from the store. we smile at each other and start telling jokes for15 minutes when jenny walks over to close the truck a biter jumps her.

i pull the trigger faster than i thought i could and the walker goes down. it seemed to be the only one so i help her up." you okay?"

"ya I'm fine Ahh!" she yells seeing a dozen more "we gotta go!" i yell

"every one clime up on the truck I'll drive" Keith says getting in the front seat. i scramble on to there truck when i see a hundred walkers maybe more come to us. "my god" i say helping the others on the truck. all are up but Dan and Erica."guys come on!" i yell as the walkers get to us. Dan begins unloading his shot gun on them as they come. before one gets to him. his yell is horrendous as he gets bit. a dozen walkers start eating him as i see Elizabeth get at the truck i offer my hand but as she grabs it a walker bites her in the shoulder. she yells then she immediately lets go of my hand as her sister shoots the walker"go "she yells as the petal is pushed. i nearly fall off as the truck starts moving. i look at Elizabeth and put my arm around her holding her while she try's to get to her sister. i look out and see hundreds of walkers poor from the mall as i look down and we ride home through the sunset


End file.
